Munemasa Katagiri
片桐 宗政 |image= Katagiri S2 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height = |weight = |blood_type = |occupation= |position=Talent scout Forward (retired) |other_names= |relationships= Mr. Katagiri (father); Yoko (game-only sister) |first_appearance= }} (片桐 宗政, Katagiri Munemasa) is a retired Japanese footballer and is an employee, primarily a talent scout of the Japan Football Association (JFA). Description Katagiri pulls the strings in the background and supports the many talents of the Golden Age, including Tsubasa, Misaki, Hyuga, Aoi, and many others, on their way to the top of the world. In the film series and the U-13 International Tournament arc, Katagiri has also being assistant coach and in charge of helping U-13 Japan, U-14 Japan and All Japan Jr. in their matches against European teams and in the Jr. World Cup in Film 4. As JFA representative, he continues to support the Golden Generation, he agreed in Battle of World Youth to have a shadow team called Real Japan 7 to make the All Japan Youth stronger and be prepared for the 2nd Asian preliminaries. He arranged to have the U-20 International World Youth Cup in Japan in little time with the assistance of his father, Mr. Katagiri, who is an importance corporate businessman in Japan. Trivia thumb|146px * In the Latin American dub, his name is Adriano Fogartini, while in the European dub his name is Kirk Pearson. In the first series' Latin American dub, he also had an odd German accent that was dropped later. * In the video games, Katagiri has a sister named Youko. * In the 1983 TV series, Katagiri, as an assistant coach, assisted the U-13 Japan in the U-13 International Tournament in France and West Germany (respectively) as the only Asian representative. Here, he said that he learnt to be a trainer thanks to Tatsuo Mikami's guidance. * In the 2018 series, Matsuyama revealed it was Katagiri who gave him a ride to the airport to find Yoshiko in the airport, meaning he is still fit enough to drive, even when he is blind in one eye. Gallery |-|1983= Katagiri (CT).jpg|1983 anime Katagiri and Tsubasa (CT).jpg|Katagiri and Tsubasa U13 Japan (CT).jpg|U-13 Japan U-13 Japan (CT).jpg|Japan in their 1st match |-|1983 (2)= Japan ep102 (1983) 1.jpg|Shiroyama, Katagiri & Rika Misugi Katagiri (CT).jpg|Katagiri, Misugi & Yayoi Misugi Katagiri (CT) 2.jpg|Katagiri, Misugi & Yayoi |-|SCT, film= Katagiri (SCT).jpg|Shin Captain Tsubasa Coaches (SCT) 2.jpg|Film 2 Coaches (SCT).jpg|With Barbas & Roberto Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 0.jpg|Film 2|U-13 Japan with Muller, Pierre and Rika |-|J= Katagiri_(CTJ).jpg|In Battle of World Youth arc Wakashimazu Katagiri (PSX) 1.jpg|In Get in the Tomorrow |-|2001= Katagiri flashback (2001 anime).jpg|Young Katagiri playing against Korea Katagiri ep10 (2001).jpg Ssaaas.jpg|In J Boys' Challenge arc Coaches ep30 (2001) 1.jpg|With Barbas & Roberto Barneveld (2001) 3.jpg|With Louvois & Barneveld Louvois Katagiri ep42 (2001) 1.jpg|Katagiri & Louvois Louvois Katagiri ep42 (2001) 2.jpg|Katagiri & Louvois |-|2018= Katagiri ep31 (2018) 1.jpg|Observing Nankatsu vs Otomo match Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Observing Tsubasa's Drive Shot Matsuyama ep45 (2018) 3.jpg|Taking Matsuyama to the airport Kojiro Tsubasa ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Observing Nankatsu vs Toho match Katagiri ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Acknowledging Hyuga as an equal to Tsubasa Katagiri ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Katagiri & Misugi Katagiri ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Katagiri's determination |-|Art= YoungKatagiri.png |-|Manga= Katagiri (young).jpg|Young Katagiri Coaches (RS).jpg Notes de:Munemasa Katagiri es:Adriano Fogartiny Category:Support characters Category:Coaches from Japan Category:Retired players Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc